Eternidade em Cristal
by Moggo
Summary: Nessie está na Europa quando um encontro com os Volturi lhe revira a vida. Prisioneira e transformada, ela julga que nada pode piorar a sua situação. Mas os seus problemas estão apenas a começar…
1. Capítulo I: Fuga

**CAPÍTULO I - FUGA**

Nessie Cullen estava aborrecida.

- …e aquele teimoso do Paul quer o carro pronto a tempo do casamento. Não adianta que todos lhe digam, que a Rachel lhe diga, que ele está a desperdiçar dinheiro que seria melhor empregue a tentar pagar o roubo que foi o vestido dela…-…e por aí em diante, sem que o rol de reclamações parecesse ter um fim à vista. Ela bocejou alto, de cima do corrimão no qual estava empoleirada, e foi sumariamente ignorada por todos excepto Jacob, que esboçou um gesto a pedir-lhe paciência. Resignada, tornou a focar a sua atenção em Billy. Aquela não era a altura indicada para relembrar que não havia razão para a sua família não contribuir financeiramente se dinheiro era a questão. Porque dinheiro _não _era a questão. A questão era que Billy precisava de despejar a sua frustração em alguém, e Paul era o bode expiatório mais óbvio. Por razões óbvias.

Para além dela, Billy e Jacob, a pequena sala de estar da casa encontrava-se ocupada por Seth e Leah Clearwater, e Rebecca, que chegara do Havaí no dia anterior. Seth e Leah estavam ali por esta ter sido convidada para dama de honor, por motivos que escapavam a todos incluindo a própria. Rebecca e o marido haviam acampado no quintal, porque o único quarto de visitas estava a abarrotar de decorações e papel crepe. Ela estava ali porque ela e Jacob tinham combinado ir comer um gelado, mas depois este detivera-se para ouvir Billy…

- Pai, o Paul e a Rachel são adultos e o dinheiro é dele. – A discussão fervilhava há meia hora sem que existissem indícios de ir acabar em breve. Antes do carro, o assunto havia sido o smoking que alguém deveria ter ido levantar à lavandaria no dia anterior. Antes disso, tinham sido as reservas…

- E como adulto, o Paul devia ter noção de que estamos com a corda ao pescoço no que toca ao orçamento da cerimónia, e que torrar o seu ordenado num carro não é um acto responsável em mundo nenhum. – Nessie apanhou o olhar de Jacob quando este girou a cabeça na sua direcção. Os seus lábios formaram um mudo _"Ainda temos de esperar muito_?", ao qual este respondeu com um levantar de mão apologético e uma igualmente silenciosa súplica para se sossegar.

- Aquele rapaz, aquele rapaz…- Sossegar. Certo. Ela era capaz de ser sossegada. - Impressão posta de parte, ele não tem juízo nenhum. Ao menos a Becky deu-me um genro decente.

Rebecca respondeu a isso com uma fungadela sonora.

- O pai fale a sério. Implicou tanto comigo e com o Solomon como está a implicar com a Rachel e o Paul, até mais. Quero ver como será quando chegar a vez do Jake. Suspeito que o tecto irá ao ar.

Por alguma razão, essa observação fez todos os olhos na sala cair nela. Por razões que ignorava, Jacob cerrou os dentes e evitou encará-la. Billy, esse parecia distintamente incomodado.

- A situação do Jake é outra. Novamente, esquecendo impressão e misticismo, isto parece-me…

- Uhm. O que é uma "impressão"?

* * *

Ela ainda não percebia qual o problema era.

Mal a pergunta fora feita, um silêncio gelado caíra na sala e lobos e humanos haviam transferido o olhar para os seus próprios pés. Rebecca fizera uma careta imensamente culpada, o rosto de Billy endurecera tanto que este passaria por vampiro, Leah e Seth haviam trocado um olhar alarmado e Jacob parecera _doente._ Obviamente, impressão não era um tema que lhes agradasse discutir.

Leah tentara-o na mesma.

- Impressão, minha monstrinha da lagoa - Nessie não tinha problemas com Leah. Dos lobos, esta era a única que ainda se incomodava em deitar-lhe o ocasional olhar envinagrado, embora julgasse que naquele ponto, o fazia mais por hábito que por princípio. E a outra nunca a maltratara, ou fizera comentários maldosos que não fossem os que seriam de se esperar, sendo ela o que era. Todavia, nada a faria mais feliz do que deixar de ser tratada por aquela alcunha. -…é um processo maluco e incontrolável que transforma qualquer lobo com um cromossoma Y num completo idiota.

- Leah!

- O que foi? É verdade!

- O que a Leah quer dizer – interrompera Jacob, ainda com cara de quem engolira algo insonso – é que impressão é algo que nos acontece a nós, lobos, quando vemos a nossa…_alma gémea_, se assim lhe podemos chamar, pela primeira vez. Um impulso que nos leva a proteger e cuidar do objecto dos nossos afectos, em quaisquer circunstância e até ao limite das nossas capacidades.

A avaliar pela expressão de Leah, o que esta tentara dizer não fora bem aquilo.

- Isso soa interessante - comentara Nessie, honestamente. Os quatro casais com quem vivia, seus pais incluídos, eram todos almas gémeas. Que soubesse, nenhum deles tivera o facto assinalado antes de estar já apaixonado e tudo correra bem para eles, mas para os casais sem essa sorte, seria provavelmente prático se existisse um qualquer sinal que mostrasse que a outra pessoa era a pessoa certa. Nessie vira suficiente televisão para ter aprendido que quando não havia certezas quanto aos sentimentos de alguém, confusão e desentendimentos eram a única coisa a resultar.

Em resposta, Leah unira as pontas dos dedos e esboçara um sorriso carnívoro.

- Oh, mas ele está a deixar de fora a melhor parte. Impressão pode ocorrer em qualquer idade.

_- Leah! - _Jacob parecera mesmo, mesmo engasgado, o que a preocupara e desconcertara. - Não é da tua competência estar a contar-lhe coisas dessas antes de ela estar preparada.

- Mas não entendo qual é o mal de ouvir! - respingara ela, algo ofendida. Ela tinha catorze anos, e que a maioria das pessoas insistisse em tratá-la como se tivesse cinco era algo que embora nada infrequente, conseguia enervá-la de todas as vezes. Que cinco anos fosse a sua idade cronológica era um detalhe ínfimo. De resto, não era como se Leah lhe tivesse contado algo difícil de entender, ou com o qual nunca se havia visto confrontada. A maioria das crianças nos filmes que via parecia instintivamente saber que um dia se casaria com a menina do outro lado da caixa de areia, ou com o rapazinho que lhes puxava pelas tranças na aula de história. - A não ser que seja um assunto supersecreto de lobos. O que não penso que seja, porque o Jake ainda não lhe disse para se calar.

- Pois o Jake vai fazê-lo agora. Leah, _cala-te_. Nessie, vamos embora.

- Mas…- Mas Jacob puxara-a pelo braço, deixando-a sem alternativa que não acenar com a outra numa despedida desajeitada. Para seu desapontamento, ele não a levara a comer gelados depois. Em vez disso, deixara-a em casa e replicara com um lacónico e pouco convincente _"Nada, não sei" _quando lhe perguntara o que se passava e se iriam ver-se no dia seguinte. E partira.

Nessie retirara-se para a cama e sonhara sonhos turbulentos.

* * *

- Olá, Claire! – Claire Young estava sentada numa das pontes sobre o Calawah, com as pernas a baloiçar. A ponte era tão rente à água que caso se esticasse um pouco, as pontinhas dos seus sapatos lhe tocariam. Esta levantou a cabeça e chegou-se para o lado, dando-lhe espaço para se sentar. Nessie descalçou-se, colocando de seguida os sapatos sobre as tábuas e mergulhando as pernas no rio antes de abrir o saco que trazia. - Queres? A minha tia deu-me, mas não tenho fome.

Claire estudou a sandes que lhe era estendida com ar crítico.

- É de quê?

- Ovo. Acho. - Ela arrancou o plástico, fazendo um grande espectáculo de levantar uma das fatias para verificar o que sabia através do olfacto, antes de concluir: - Sim, é definitivamente ovo.

- Dá cá. - Claire livrou-se do resto do plástico e deu uma dentada, mastigando enquanto falava. - O Quil vai levar-me a lançar papagaios dentro de meia hora. Não posso ficar muito tempo.

- Fixe. - A outra deitou-lhe um olhar, como fazia de todas as vezes que ela tentava usar jargão. Não se tratava de algo que lhe saía normalmente, por lhe faltarem referências e convivência com outros da sua idade, e porque todos os que conhecia se exprimiam de maneira estilizada e formal. Nessie fingiu não entender que a razão do olhar era o quão forçada soava. - Não a parte de não poderes ficar, a parte dos papagaios. Isso soa…_agradável. _

- Uh uh. E tu, que tens feito ultimamente? - Ela hesitou. Declarar que inadvertidamente fizera Jacob zangar-se era algo que estava fora de questão; Claire era a sua adversária numa competição que pareceria no mínimo estranha para quem assistisse. Claire ia à Primeira Praia com Quil? Ela ia à Primeira Praia com Jacob. Quil dera a Claire uma pulseira com uma flor? Bem, Jacob dera-lhe uma pulseira ainda melhor, e um colar com um coração. E assim para diante. Ela não podia dizer-lhe.

- Não muito. Os meus pais estão fora, e a minha tia está a aproveitar para me encher o armário até às bordas enquanto não regressam. A minha outra tia está a, er, _tentar alimentar-me_. - Como se os seus pais a fizessem passar fome o resto do tempo, na verdade. Rosalie era a sua tia favorita, mas Nessie era a primeira a admitir que esta era capaz de se exceder no que lhe dizia respeito, se não havia ninguém para moderar. Ela soubera que estava em sarilhos quando ao pequeno-almoço, lhe tinham sido servidas ostras com limão no lugar de cereais. - Os meus tios e avós estão iguais.

- Eu queria ter tantas roupas como tu - suspirou Claire. Nessie suspirou com ela. Se pudesse, de boa vontade doaria metade do seu guarda-roupa, mas era improvável que o que vestia lhe fosse servir. Ela implorara a Alice para deixar Claire acompanhá-las numa das expedições comerciais em que esta insistia em arrastá-la juntamente, mas o Sr. e a Sra. Young haviam sido firmes quanto a não deixar a sua filha viajar na companhia de vampiros. Que Claire estivesse autorizada a passar tempo com ela já era, na opinião deles, uma enorme concessão e fonte de ansiedades.

- Um dos vestidos que ela comprou é de um material que estica, talvez esse te vá servir.

- Cor?

- Púrpura. Com pintas azuis. E a saia tem esta espécie de bainha com folhos.

- Púrpura é como roxo, não é?

- Sim. - Claire esboçou um sorriso suave.

- Eu gosto de roxo.

- Eu sei. Então, vais querê-lo?

- Claro. Só…vais ter de o levar a minha casa. - Nessie acenou. Ela partira do princípio de que seria o caso, visto que Claire não podia ir à sua. Da única vez que a levara lá, a Sra. Young telefonara a Quil, que falara com Sam. A alcateia inteira aparecera-lhes à porta para a resgatar. Houvera algum embaraço quando Carlisle finalmente os deixara entrar e eles se haviam deparado com elas duas a ver desenhos animados no sofá. Claire fizera uma fita para poder ficar até o programa acabar, mas havia-se decidido que seria menos cansativo para todas as partes envolvidas se dali em diante, elas se passassem a encontrar só em La Push. - Não tenho aulas quarta à tarde. Fica para então?

- Combinado. - Silêncio caiu.

- Sabes - disse Claire, passados uns instantes - isto vai ser estranho, dentro de uns anos.

- O que é que será estranho?

- Tu passares tempo comigo. Quero dizer, a um ano daqui, vais parecer adulta, querer fazer coisas adultas e ter amigos adultos. Vai parecer esquisito, eu dizer que és a minha melhor amiga quando pareces ter, tipo, dezassete, e eu ainda nem tenho dez.

- Sim. - Porque se tratava de um facto, e negá-lo de pouco adiantaria.

- É. Não estou a dizer que a culpa é tua, mas…

- Eu sei. E tens razão. Mas vou ter dezassete anos para sempre. Por isso só temos de esperar uns seis, sete anos até já não ser estranho irmos a…- Ela tentou pensar em coisas que adolescentes normais costumavam fazer. -…festas, e discotecas, e isso. E até lá, as únicas pessoas que sabem que nos damos são os lobos, e eles já não arregalam os olhos a nada. Penso eu.

- Sete anos é muito tempo - gemeu Claire.

Nessie viu-se forçada a concordar. Sete anos era mais que a sua vida inteira.

- Vamos falar de outras coisas, então. - Os seus olhos caíram no caderno pousado na extremidade da ponte. - Já começaste outra vez a desenhar? - Claire desenhava, mas desistira depois de ver um dos desenhos dela, com a declaração tristonha de que nunca a conseguiria igualar. Nenhuma das suas tentativas de a convencer do contrário a convencera a retomar o passatempo. Explicar que nem gostava de artes, que apenas fizera o esboço porque lhe tinha sido pedido, só piorara a situação. Nessie considerava-o uma pena. Ela observara os desenho da discórdia longamente, e concluíra que embora se tratasse de uma reprodução exacta de uma cesta de frutas, a sua beleza era a beleza estéril de um lago de água destilada. Os de Claire, em contraste, eram caos de cor e forma que embora longe de esteticamente irrepreensíveis, tinham vida.

- Não. - Claire pegou no bloco, tirou uma caneta do bolso da camisa e escrevinhou algo. Quando terminou, dobrou a folha em duas. Algumas dobragens mais tarde, havia um barquinho de papel na sua mão. Ela ajoelhou-se na ponte e debruçou-se para o colocar na água, onde ficou a boiar até a corrente o arrastar rio abaixo. - Não é bonito?

Ela acenou.

- O que é que escreveste nele? - Claire soltou uma risadinha e tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Claire+Quil! – exclamou, balançando-se para trás e para a frente. Nessie não conseguiu dizer nada, pois estava chocada demais. – E no outro lado da folha escrevi Senhorita Ateara.

- Uhm. Porquê?

- Porque ele é o meu lobo, parva! Não sabes da impressão?

- Hã? – Ela sabia da impressão desde há um dia, mas o que sabia não serviu para a esclarecer. Claire rolou os olhos e fez um gesto, um gesto que dizia "_Chega-te aqui!"_ tão imperiosamente que seria contra-natura recusar. Nessie inclinou-se, até as caras das duas se acharem ao mesmo nível.

Aí Claire sussurrou, como se estivesse a revelar um segredo de estado:

- Eu ouvi esta conversa entre o Quil e o Seth e o Embry, de uma das vezes em que estava em casa do Quil. Eu disse que ia usar a casinha mas depois perdi a vontade, e quando voltei para trás eles estavam a falar da Kim, e de como o Jared a ia pedir em casamento, e então o Seth começou a falar como se estivesse invejoso, a dizer que o Quil me tinha a mim e o Jared tinha a Kim, e o Jacob te tinha a ti, e que para ele é que a impressão estava a tardar, e que ele estava condenado a ficar solteiro para sempre. Por isso estás a ver, se o Jared vai casar com a Kim por causa dessa tal de impressão, então eu vou casar com o Quil.

- Claire, _o Quil é da idade do Jake._

- Eu sei - disse Claire, serenamente. - Portanto, tu vais casar com o Jacob.

- Eu vou…_eu e ele vamos o quê?!_

- Casar. Não acabei de te dizer? Aqui…- A mão de Claire foi para o seu bloco de notas e arrancou uma folha dele, que lhe foi prontamente estendida, junto com a caneta. - Aí tens, podes fazer um barquinho para ti. Nessie Black ou Jake+Nessie, basta escolher.

- Eu…- Como um castelo de cartas a ruir, peça por peça, a sua realidade desmoronou-se.

- Nessie, está tudo bem? – Claire olhou-a com ar preocupado, o que a distraiu em certa medida do frio que se infiltrara no seu peito. – Estás…branca. Quero dizer, tu és branca, isso não é novidade, mas agora pareces um fantasma. Ou, tu sabes, cem por cento vampiro. Precisas…

- Eu - murmurou Nessie novamente -…preciso de uns segundos. Adeus. Desculpa.

Mal Claire e a ponte saíram de vista, ela correu.

* * *

- Tia Rose! - Rosalie não estava na cozinha, para variar. Ela e Emmett encontravam-se deitados no sofá, a assistir a um filme que pela quantidade de explosões no ecrã, Nessie adivinhava ter sido escolhido por ele. Rosalie virou a cabeça na sua direcção ao ouvir-se ser chamada. - Vou a Neah Bay levar um vestido à Claire. Não devo regressar nas próximas quatro, cinco horas.

- Precisas de boleia? - gritou Emmett, por cima do barulho de rajadas de metralhadora.

- Não! - disse ela, esperando não ter sido suspeitosamente rápida a dar a negativa. - Até mais logo.

- Tens a mochila bastante cheia, para quem só leva um vestido - comentou Rosalie, quando ela lhe deu as costas. Nessie contou até três antes de se virar, fazendo figas para que o seu nervosismo não fosse demasiado óbvio. Emmett continuava de olhos vidrados no ecrã. Rosalie parecia, para seu alívio, mais curiosa que desconfiada. Aquilo não precisava de ser muito difícil.

- Não é…- Ela era uma péssima mentirosa. Mas naquela situação, mentir nem seria necessário se ponderasse bem as suas palavras.-…apenas _um_ vestido. Como a tia Alice me está a renovar tudo o que há no armário, pensei que ela podia ficar com algumas das coisas.

- A Claire não é um pouco…larga para a tua roupa? - Nessie anuiu, estudando o rosto dela. Ainda não havia suspeita nele. Apenas algum interesse em vias de se desvanecer, o que era bom.

- Ela tem uma prima da minha idade.

- Ah. Dá-lhe os meus cumprimentos. - Rosalie tornou a virar-se para o ecrã. Ela conteve um suspiro de alívio, que se transformou num guincho estrangulado quando a sua tia a tornou a interpelar. No entanto, tudo o que esta disse foi: - Ah, e enquanto estiveres na cidade, podes comprar pão?

- Claro. - Tentando acalmar o seu coração sobressaltado, Nessie andou até à porta, medindo os passos que dava para não passar a impressão de que fugia. Desde que regressara do rio, tudo em seu redor parecia processar-se de modo absurdamente lento, como se a realidade estivesse a ser passada por um filtro e ela fosse a única parte a mover-se em tempo real. Em contraste, os seus pensamentos corriam à velocidade da luz, batendo-se por uma atenção que não lhes podia dar.

_ Impressão_. Uma palavra superficialmente tão inócua, quando se ignorava o seu significado.

- Renesmee. - A sua mão parou no ar a centímetros da maçaneta. Nessie conseguiu, a custo, não chorar enquanto se tornava a voltar para confrontar o rosto inquisitivo da sua tia. Estivera tão perto. Tão perto. - Pareces-me um tanto ou quanto abatida. Passou-se alguma coisa de errado?

- Não. - Uma palavra, a primeira mentira completa a sair da sua boca. Ela pensou, paranoicamente, que o ténue franzir de sobrancelhas de Rosalie indicava que esta detectara a falsidade no seu tom. Resolvida a controlar os danos o melhor possível, adiantou-se-lhe a falar antes de ela poder abrir a boca. - Só tenho pensado, tia. Em…amor, e em predestinação, e em tudo isso.

- Oh. - Rosalie arrancou o comando do televisor das mãos de Emmett e mudou de canal, ignorando os protestos dele e baixando o volume enquanto ia nisso. Nessie tinha agora a sua atenção total, e nunca se sentira tão miserável. - E tens pensado nisso em conjugação com alguém em particular?

- Não. - Repetição estava a tornar a mentira mais fácil de dizer.

- Mas a que conclusões chegaste, nesse caso?

- Supondo…supondo que eu conheço alguém. E que gosto…me apaixono por essa pessoa. Vocês vão aprovar se eu quiser ficar com essa pessoa e não com outra pessoa qualquer?

- Se essa pessoa for a pessoa certa para ti, evidentemente que aprovaremos.

- A pessoa certa como em, uma alma gémea?

- Isso seria o ideal, sim. Nesse caso, até te incentivaremos.

- Falando por nós, atenção - interrompeu Emmett, que finalmente desistira de lutar pela posse do comando e se resignara a escutá-las até acabarem de conversar. - Ninguém pode garantir como o Edward irá reagir. Embora me pareça que a Bella seja capaz de o fazer ver a perspectiva dela.

- Sim. Bem. Obrigada. Eu vou andando, então. - Nessie abriu a porta e correu para fora antes de eles poderem acrescentar o que quer que fosse, atravessando o pátio e embrenhando-se no mato que circundava a casa com a respiração difícil e a mente em tumulto. Ela conhecia a perspectiva da sua mãe. A prateleira de romances clássicos na estante da sala de estar, que percorrera de lés a lés numa tarde em que estivera aborrecida, educara-a quanto a tudo o que esta englobava. Eles falavam de rapazes e raparigas cujo amor era tão certo que se poderia na mesma moeda encontrar escrito nas estrelas, e Bella Swan acreditava nesses amores porque vivia um. Convencê-la de que quem se encontrava encarregado de escrever o _seu_ livro se enganara seria uma tarefa fútil.

Ela precisava de se afastar. De pensar, e de tempo para o fazer. A sua família não podia ignorar o que se passava, não com um leitor de mentes entre eles. As palavras de Rosalie apenas haviam cimentado essa convicção. E se eles sabiam e não lhe haviam dito nada a respeito, ou feito o que quer que fosse para impedir Jacob de a ver e ela de o ver a ele, a única conclusão que podia tirar era a de que esperavam. Que contavam os instantes até ao dia em que seria _apropriado _ela olhar para ele, e ver nele alguém que queria de um modo que não sabia se sabia como querer.

Talvez dentro de anos, quando a sua mente se terminasse de desenvolver e expandir, os seus sentimentos fossem diferentes. Mas ali, naquele momento, ela pensava o que pensava e não desejava mais de Jacob do que aquilo que sempre desejara; um amigo. Uma mão no seu ombro quando precisava de conforto. Risos e sorrisos e piadas e conselhos. Gelados e sol e floresta.

Nessie estacou ao alcançar a borda do penhasco e deixou-se cair no chã lentes rosa que usara a vida inteira haviam sido retiradas, permitindo-lhe olhar para as suas memórias e vê-las numa nova luz. Jacob. Ela recordava-o primeiro como o seu tio favorito, mais tarde como o melhor dos seus amigos. Nunca lhe ocorrera, por um segundo que fosse, perguntar-se como _ele _a via. Era ela Nessie, uma compincha, camarada, cúmplice, ou Nessie, a criança que ele se via forçado a ter debaixo de olho até esta se transformar numa mulher que lhe fosse permitido amar?

Os seus pais, pensou, enquanto mirava o redemoinho de ondas que se agitava tão lá em baixo, entrariam em colapso quando dessem pela sua ausência. Mentir a Rosalie e Emmett sobre para onde ia ganhar-lhe-ia umas horas mais, o suficiente para estar longe quando descobrissem o bilhete debaixo da sua almofada. Pondo-se de pé com um movimento gracioso, ajeitou a alça da mochila e respirou fundo. A sua mãe tinha um historial com penhascos; tratava-se de uma velha piada de família, e perdera a conta da quantidade de vezes que ouvira o tio Emmett exclamar "_E a vez em que a Bella pulou da rocha e quase morreu afogada, lembram-se?"._ Para ela, afogar-se não era uma preocupação. Lições de natação era algo que tivera desde que parecia ter três anos, e a sua força sobrenatural deveria habilitá-la a vencer qualquer corrente.

A única coisa que permanecia por decidir era o seu destino.

* * *

O mapa-múndi mental de Nessie estava longe de ser perfeito, o que teria feito do seu nado para a Europa um empreendimento aventuroso mesmo sem os percalços do caminho. Algures no mar mediterrâneo, um tubarão chegou-se perto, educando-a quanto ao sabor do seu sangue e saciando a sua sede. Porque precisava de respirar, o grosso da viagem foi efectuado nadando à cão, com a cabeça levantada acima da água. Quando se perdeu, ela demorou um dia inteiro a constatá-lo, mas o facto não lhe causou apreensão. Tomar Europa como destino fora uma escolha sem bases. África, Ásia, qualquer continente que não América era igualmente aceitável. Acabar no seu destino aleatoriamente decidido mesmo assim acabou por ser também um acaso.

Quando terra se lhe apresentou, uma breve saída da água revelou-lhe que viera parar à Córsega. Nessie foi rápida a regressar ao mar. Córsega situava-se a uma proximidade inquietante da costa italiana. Se havia um lugar que queria evitar, esse era o país da _pasta e da Renaiscence_.

A sua paragem seguinte foi em Marselha. Após se deixar secar, retirara da mochila o saco plástico contendo a sua muda de roupa, trocara-se e contornara a cidade, correndo para fora de França ao cair da noite. Ela pensara em ficar por algum tempo, e visitar Paris - Claire obrigara-a a prometer que pelo menos uma delas o faria pelo menos uma vez na vida, e tendo a sua família fundos sem fim, esta sempre julgara que seria ela quem o faria primeiro - mas a sua disposição não se prestava a fazer turismo. Além disso, correr ininterruptamente dava-lhe um pretexto para não se deter na sua situação. Ela pensara o suficiente em Jacob e na sua família enquanto atravessava o oceano, e as conclusões a que chegara não eram conclusões que gostava de ponderar.

A sua família amava-a. Esse era um estado das coisas que nunca colocaria em causa. Mas era incapaz de sacudir para longe a suspeita de que caso os confrontasse com os seus receios, os seus pais se limitariam a sorrir e pedir-lhe para dar tempo ao tempo, como se a sua recusa em se apaixonar por Jacob não passasse de uma infantilidade que ultrapassaria.

Isso podia ser verdade. Nessie concedia, como já antes fizera, que existia possibilidade de os seus sentimentos se irem alterar eventualmente, e presumia que não se tratava da pior das opções; Claire dissera-lhe certa vez que Jake se parecia com um dos membros de uma banda da qual esta gostava, e por qual todas as meninas da sua turma estavam a cair apaixonadas. E ele era, bem, Jacob. Jovial. Sempre disponível. Dono de um sorriso como um segundo nascer-do-sol.

Mas ela era incapaz de se imaginar a beijá-lo ou chamar-lhe seu namorado. E continuar por perto quando era muito provável que ele estivesse ansioso por ambas essas coisas era demasiado estranho para que quisesse lidar com o assunto. Assim, precisava de se manter afastada.

Dormir ao relento não era um prazer, e ela nunca passara tanto tempo a seguir uma dieta de nada além de sangue animal, mas ambos eram um gosto adquirido. Após abandonar a França e passar pela Alemanha, as fronteiras entre países começaram a esbater-se na sua mente. Da última vez que se deparara com um indicador de região, descobrira-se algures na Bélgica, mas entretanto tinha corrido o suficiente para suspeitar que havia reentrado a Alemanha através da Holanda. Era-lhe indiferente onde estava, fosse como fosse. A sua família não tinha conhecidos que tendessem a encontrar-se tão para norte, e essa era a única razão pela qual se esforçava por trepar até o topo da Europa. Ela pensava parar quando chegasse à Noruega, ou possivelmente Finlândia, e ficar por lá até se sentir suficientemente confiante para telefonar para casa e tranquilizar os seus pais.

O que diria quando o fizesse continuava a ser uma incógnita.

* * *

Neve caía, em flocos pequenos e proverbialmente únicos.

Nessie inspirou, cheirando o Inverno no ar. O primeiro floco a pousar-lhe no nariz derreteu quase de imediato em contacto com a sua pele. Ela ficou parada por o que pareceu uma eternidade, enquanto uma manta branca cobria o mundo e lhe devolvia à memória o Inverno, passado há não tanto tempo, em que uma vampira vira o que não devia ver e fora contá-lo às pessoas erradas. Um tempo em que Jacob ainda era o _seu_ Jacob, sem que houvessem laços vermelhos amarrados ao determinante possessivo. Um tempo, percebia agora que olhava para trás, muito mais simples.

Ela tornara a atingir a costa há três dias, e retrocedera para nordeste de preferência a atravessar o mar. Desde então, andara em círculos por um país que calculava ser a Dinamarca. Embora pudesse também estar novamente na Alemanha. Mesmo com o seu pavoroso sentido de orientação a servir-lhe de embargo, Nessie nunca imaginara que havia tanta Alemanha na Europa.

Tendo decidido que se tratava de um poiso temporário aceitável, ela procurara um abrigo onde permanecer enquanto o clima não melhorava. Nas suas explorações, dera com um celeiro abandonado. As corujas e ratos que o tinham habitado antes da sua chegada haviam sido expulsos ou devorados. Ela dormira sobre palha e sacos de juta, lavara-se num riacho que corria perto, e resolvera que até onde habitações improvisadas iam, não se tratava do pior que podia encontrar.

Quando o nevão tivera início, fora sentar-se no arco da entrada com os joelhos puxados para debaixo do queixo e pensara em como devia proceder a partir daquele ponto. Tratava-se da sua segunda semana pós-fuga. Os seus pais estariam possessos, desesperados por a encontrar. Talvez fosse tempo de regressar. Ela já se mantivera afastada por tempo suficiente para provar o seu ponto, para acreditar que eles seriam obrigados a levá-la a sério quando lhes dissesse que…

Ao reentrar no celeiro, Nessie notou que a superfície da tigela que usava para lavar o rosto começava a criar cristais de gelo. Ela própria não sentia frio, cortesia da sua temperatura corporal superior à média, e mergulhar na água as mãos em concha para depois a salpicar sobre a cara não fez mais que arrepiá-la um pouco. Do lado de fora, a chuva de flocos continuou e o vento fez a porta bater. Ela deitou-se de lado sobre um fardo de palha e esforçou-se para ignorar o barulho.

Nessie estava a contar as rachas no tecto para forçar o sono quando uma pancada mais forte a arrancou da tarefa. Sobressaltada, rolou para o lado e tentou levantar-se. O som repetiu-se, mais alto e insistente, e o seu cérebro trôpego tomou nota de que estavam a esmurrar a porta. Ela paralisou, incerta de como devia proceder e pensando em quem podia estar a bater. Era possível que o celeiro não se encontrasse tão abandonado como acreditara. Mas porque o visitaria o seu dono a meio da noite? Mais provável seria tratar-se de alguém que se perdera na tempestade e viera, como ela, abrigar-se. Nesse caso, era seu dever abrir antes que o outro congelasse.

Não lhe foi dada oportunidade de o fazer. A porta do celeiro voou para fora das dobradiças, caindo à sua frente e por pouco não lhe acertando. Antes que conseguisse processar o sucedido, o visitante imprevisto lançou-se para dentro e sobre ela. Nessie foi ao chão, aterrando com as costas contra a palha. Um clarão de dentes brancos e cabelo loiro luzidio encheu a sua visão, enquanto um par de mãos se fechava em torno do seu pescoço. Ela estrebuchou, arranhando e silvando e barafustando como um gatinho enfurecido, até a futilidade dos seus esforços a alertar para o óbvio.

O vampiro esboçou o que pareceu ser um sorriso, forçou-a a levantar o queixo e mordeu.


	2. Capítulo II: Caçada

**CAPÍTULO I - FUGA**

Lobos. Era preciso amá-los.

- …e aquele teimoso do Paul quer o carro a tempo do casamento. Não adianta que lhe digam, que a Rachel lhe diga, que ele está a desperdiçar num monte de lata dinheiro que seria melhor empregue a comprar canapés para servir no copo-de-água…

Billy Black não era um lobo, evidentemente. Mas três dos presentes eram-no, e Renesmee Cullen amava-os a dobrar, pois eles, tal como ela, pareciam desejar nada mais do que sair da sala da casa dos Black e deixar Billy a queixar-se às paredes.

Para além dela e o próprio Billy encontravam-se presentes Jacob e Rebecca, a irmã mais velha de Jacob, e Seth e Leah Clearwater. Leah tivera a sorte duvidosa de ser apontada dama de honor para aquele que seria o casamento mais falado da reserva, pelo menos até Jared e a sua namorada Kim darem o nó. De entre os lobos, era ela a única que ainda se incomodava em deitar a Nessie o ocasional olhar envinagrado, embora esta julgasse que ela o fazia mais por estar a ouvir uma conversa com a qual não tinha nada a ver, do que por suspeitar que tencionava saltar-lhes para o pescoço.

- Pai, o Paul e a Rachel são adultos, e o dinheiro é dele. – A discussão fervilhava desde há meia hora, e desde há meia hora que Jacob lhe prometia irem comer um gelado quando o assunto se resolvesse. Nessie tinha um cotovelo apoiado no vão da escada e encontrava-se só vagamente consciente de qual o problema era. Ela dedicara um breve pensamento à ideia de dizer que não via motivo para a sua família não contribuir monetariamente, se dinheiro era a questão. Era certo que o seu avô não recusaria se lho sugerisse. Contudo, Nessie tinha suficiente presença de espírito para saber que levantar o tema teria maiores probabilidades de ser encarado como uma ofensa do que como a demonstração de boa vontade que de facto era.

- E como adulto, o Paul devia ter noção de que estamos com a corda ao pescoço no que toca ao orçamento da cerimónia, e que torrar o seu ordenado num carro não é um acto responsável em mundo nenhum. – Nessie apanhou o olhar de Jacob quando este girou a cabeça na sua direcção. Os seus lábios formaram um mudo _"Ainda temos de esperar muito_?", ao qual este respondeu com um levantar de mão apologético e uma igualmente silenciosa súplica para que tivesse paciência.

Nessie fumegou. Cinco anos de idade cronológica, catorze de idade física e uma idade psicológica que se situava algures entre esses pólos não faziam dela o mais paciente dos seres. Não quando Billy parecia longe de colocar fim no seu rol de censuras e gelados eram a alternativa.

- Aquele rapaz, aquele rapaz…impressão posta de parte, ele não tem juízo nenhum. Mas vá lá, ao menos a Becky deu-me um genro decente.

Rebecca respondeu a isso com uma fungadela sonora.

- O pai fale a sério. Implicou tanto com o Kyle como está a implicar com a Rachel e o Paul, senão mais. Quero ver como será quando chegar a vez do Jake. Suspeito que o tecto irá ao ar.

Por alguma razão, essa observação fez todos os olhos na sala cair em Nessie. Por razões que ela desconhecia, Jacob cerrou a mandíbula e evitou encará-la. Pena, pois ela quase pulava de tão impaciente. Ela queria sair, _sair, sair dali_, depressa.

- A situação do Jake é…_diferente._ - Billy deitou a Rebecca um olhar de relance do qual Nessie compreendeu ainda menos. - Novamente, esquecendo impressão e misticismo, isto parece-me uma pilha de…

- Jacob, o que é uma "impressão"?

* * *

Em retrospectiva, pensou Nessie, quando um Jacob muitíssimo alterado a foi levar a casa nessa noite, colocar aquela pergunta não fora uma iniciativa inteligente da sua parte. Mal se calara, Jacob dera em fixar-se nas pontas dos sapatos, como se a qualquer momento estas se fossem abrir e deixar escapar um enxame de vespas. Rebecca fizera uma careta imensamente culpada, o rosto de Billy endurecera tanto que este passaria por um vampiro, e Leah e Seth haviam trocado um olhar alarmado. Obviamente, impressão não era um tema que lhes agradasse discutir.

Leah tentara-o na mesma.

- Impressão, minha monstrinha da lagoa, é um processo maluco e incontrolável, que transforma qualquer lobo com um cromossoma Y num completo pateta.

- O que a Leah quer dizer – interrompera Jacob, ainda com cara de quem engolira algo insonso – é que impressão é algo que acontece a nós, lobos, quando vemos pela primeira vez a nossa…_alma gémea_, se assim lhe podemos chamar. Um impulso que nos leva a proteger e cuidar do objecto dos nossos afectos, em quaisquer circunstância e até ao limite das nossas capacidades.

A avaliar pela expressão de Leah, o que ela tentara dizer não fora bem aquilo, mas esta não vocalizara protestos. Nessie olhara dela para Jacob, e pensara.

- Quando é que isso acontece, e em quem? – Quisera ela saber, e aí Jacob parecera mesmo, mesmo engasgado, o que a preocupara. – _Jake?_

- Pode...na verdade, pode acontecer a qualquer altura, e em quem quer que seja.

- Plantas e animais incluídos? E pessoas do sexo oposto, ou objectos inanimados?

_- Plantas e…-_ Por aquela altura, Nessie desistira da sua linha de inquérito, pois Leah rebentara a rir e desatara a rebolar pelo chão, a grunhir algo incompreensível sobre, a ser verdade, aquilo explicar muitas das esquisitices da alcateia. Seth não tardara a seguir-se com gargalhadas abafadas, e até Billy e Rebecca tinham sorrido, embora os sorrisos deles contivessem mais alívio que diversão.

Mas Jacob fizera uma carranca de apreensão que ela nunca o vira fazer antes, tocara-lhe no braço e despedira-se dos outros com uma ou duas frases resmungadas entredentes. Durante o resto da tarde, ele estivera pensativo, distante. Nessie diria frio, mas isso seria exagerar. O seu Jacob era incapaz de ser frio para com ela. Porém, ele recusara-se a contar-lhe o que havia de errado, e quando perguntara, recebera como resposta um lacónico e pouco convincente "_Nada!"._

Nessie não falara do sucedido aos seus pais, e sentiu-se grata pelo facto de o seu pai ter ido passar uns dias na montanha, a partir de onde este não lhe podia ler a mente. Ela estava segura de que fizera algo que deixara Jacob zangado, e a ideia dava-lhe arrepios. Jacob era o seu melhor amigo, e Nessie amava-o como amaria o irmão que teria tido, não fosse ela ser um acidente biológico que decididamente não se repetiria para os seus pais. Era indispensável descobrir uma forma de lhe assegurar que o seu erro, qualquer que este tivesse sido, fora cometido sem intenção.

Nessie confiava que ele compreenderia. Jacob _nunca_, ênfase no nunca, se zangara com ela antes. Era pouco provável que conseguisse continuar arreliado por muito tempo, se lhe dissesse que isso lhe causava mágoa. O que ela tencionava fazer o mais cedo possível.

Depois de dormir sobre o assunto, bem entendido.

* * *

Era o dia seguinte.

- Olá, Claire! – Nessie ainda não vira Jacob, mas tendo ela madrugado, isso não era de espantar. A tia Rosalie fizera-lhe uma sandes para comer pelo caminho, e era essa mesma sandes que ela estava a estender à outra menina. - Queres? A minha tia deu-me, mas não me apetece.

Claire estava sentada na ponte, uma das muitas construídas sobre o rio Calawah, com as pernas a baloiçar. A ponte era tão rente à água que caso se esticasse um pouco, as pontinhas dos seus sapatos lhe tocariam. Ela levantou a cabeça e chegou-se para o lado, dando-lhe espaço para se instalar. Nessie sentou-se e descalçou-se, colocando de seguida os sapatos sobre as tábuas e mergulhando as pernas no rio até meio. Claire estudou a sandes com ar crítico.

- Ovo ou fiambre? – Ela arrancou o plástico, fazendo um grande espectáculo de levantar uma das fatias para verificar o que sabia através do olfacto.

- Ovo – informou, e Claire fez um gesto de "Dá cá!", ao qual obedeceu de pronto. Nessie observou a criança, na realidade dois anos sua sénior, dar uma grande dentada e começar a mastigar.

Ela não tinha razão para se identificar com uma menina humana, e mesmo que as duas fossem humanas, as diferenças entre ambas continuariam a ser abismais. Claire era uma princesa. Nessie vestia-se como uma, mas apenas porque a tia Alice faria uma cena se declinasse; sessões de experimentação de roupa nunca lhe haviam agradado. Claire gostava de música pop e electro. Nessie fora condicionada desde cedo a apreciar música clássica, e o seu pai ensinara-lhe a tocar piano aos quatro meses de idade. Claire ia à escola, e tinha amigos da sua idade com quem comunicava de igual para igual. Nessie era ensinada em casa, e as únicas crianças da sua faixa etária não se encontravam em posição de conversar com ela.

Claire era a excepção, pois Claire encontrava-se dentro do segredo.

- Então – disse ela, quando Claire acabou a sandes e lhe pareceu que o silêncio já se prolongara excessivamente. – Estás a fazer o quê?

- À espera do Quil. Ele prometeu levar-me a lançar papagaios.

- Ah. Ontem, o Jake levou-me a comer gelados. – E dera-lhe o tratamento silencioso, praticamente a ignorando a tarde inteira. Mas Nessie não o admitiria, pois ela e Claire eram adversárias numa competição que pareceria estranha para quem assistisse de fora. Claire ia à Primeira Praia com Quil? Nessie ia à Primeira Praia com Jacob. Quil dera a Claire uma pulseira com uma flor? Bem, Jacob dera-lhe uma pulseira ainda melhor, e colar com um coração. – O Quil está muito atrasado?

- Não, ele nunca se atrasa. Eu é que vim cedo. Olha! – Claire pegou num bloco de notas que estivera do outro lado dela e no qual Nessie não reparara. Ela tirou uma caneta do bolso da camisa e escrevinhou algo. Quando terminou dobrou a folha em duas, e algumas dobragens mais tarde, havia um barquinho de papel, por sinal muito malfeito, na sua mão. Claire ajoelhou-se na ponte e debruçou-se para o colocar na água, onde ficou a boiar até a corrente o arrastar rio abaixo. – Não é bonito?

Numa das prateleiras da sua casa havia um livro sobre _origami,_ no qual Nessie pegara num dia em que estivera aborrecida. Ela sabia o de memória.

- Muito bonito, Claire. Mas porque é que é segredo o que escreveste nele? – Claire soltou uma risadinha e tapou a boca com as mãos, dando gargalhadinhas nervosas por entre os dedos. Um rubor formou-se nas suas bochechas.

- Eu escrevi Claire+Quil! – exclamou ela, vermelha que nem um pimento, e balançou-se para trás e para a frente, ainda a rir. Nessie não conseguiu dizer nada, pois estava chocada demais. – E no outro lado da folha escrevi Senhorita Ateara.

- Uhm…- Como podia ela responder a aquilo? _– Porquê?_

- Porque ele é o meu lobo, parva! Não sabes da impressão?

- Hã? – Ela sabia da impressão desde há um dia, mas o que sabia não serviu para a esclarecer. Claire rolou os olhos e fez um gesto, um gesto que dizia "Chega-te aqui!" tão imperiosamente que seria contra-natura recusar. Nessie inclinou-se, até as caras das duas se acharem ao mesmo nível.

Aí Claire sussurrou, como se estivesse a revelar um segredo de estado:

- Eu ouvi esta conversa entre o Quil e o Seth e o Embry, de uma das vezes em que estava em casa do Quil. Eu disse que ia usar a casinha mas depois perdi a vontade, e quando voltei para trás eles estavam a falar da Kim, e de como o Jared a ia pedir em casamento, e então o Seth começou a falar como se estivesse invejoso, a dizer que o Quil me tinha a mim e o Jared tinha a Kim, e o Jacob te tinha a ti, e que para ele é que a impressão estava a tardar, e que ele estava condenado a ficar solteiro para sempre…- Claire soltou um suspiro, feliz. – Por isso estás a ver, se o Jared vai casar com a Kim por causa dessa tal de impressão, então eu vou casar com o Quil. É matemática como ensinam na escola! E tu vais casar com o Jacob!

- Eu vou…- Nessie ainda se perguntou se a matemática que Claire aprendera não lhe ensinara que sete anos não era idade apropriada para pensar em casamentos. Porém, a última parte deixara-a sem voz. -…_eu e o Jake vamos o quê?_

- Casar. Não acabei de te dizer? Aqui…- A mão de Claire foi para o seu bloco de notas e arrancou uma folha dele, que lhe foi prontamente estendida, junto com a caneta. - Aí tens, podes fazer um barquinho para ti. Nessie Black ou Jake+Nessie, basta escolher.

- Eu…- Como um castelo de cartas a ruir, peça por peça, a sua realidade desmoronou-se.

- Nessie, que te deu? – Claire olhava-a com ar preocupado, o que a distraiu em certa medida do frio que se infiltrara no seu peito. – Estás…branca. Quero dizer, tu és branca, isso não é novidade, mas agora pareces um fantasma. Está tudo bem?

- Eu - murmurou Nessie novamente -…preciso de uns segundos. Adeus. Desculpa.

Mal Claire e a ponte saíram de vista, ela correu.

* * *

Nessie inalou e passou as pernas sobre a borda do penhasco, onde ficou sentada a assistir ao batimento das vagas na areia. Olhando para baixo, ela via o mar ir contra o rocado, e girando a cabeça conseguia descortinar o ponto onde o resto dele encontrava a praia. Por cima dela havia o céu, que caso estivesse disposto a cooperar com o seu estado de espírito se encontraria repleto de nuvens negras. À sua frente, agigantava-se uma extensão de azul.

Atrás dela, havia o lar que se encontrava prestes a abandonar.

As _nuances_ que durante anos falhara em notar corriam-lhe pela cabeça como coelhos irrequietos_. Impressão_. Uma palavra tão inócua, mas agora que conhecia o seu vero significado, Nessie não era capaz de a percepcionar como tal. As lentes desfocadas que usara a vida inteira haviam sido retiradas, permitindo-lhe olhar para as suas memórias e vê-las numa nova luz. A atitude bizarra de Jacob encontrava-se explicada. Ela era a sua…_imprensada_, ou qualquer que fosse o termo para alguém em quem um lobo se imprimia.

Nessie recusava usar "alma gémea", ainda que em pensamentos.

A sua falta não demoraria a ser sentida. Era uma questão de tempo até alguém ligar ao avô Charlie e descobrir que ela nunca chegara a casa dele. Depois, procurariam o rasto do seu odor, que os conduziria ali. Nessie tencionava desaparecer antes disso. Os seus pais entrariam em colapso quando se dessem conta do que se passara, mas o facto claro e duro era que ela não tinha intenção de se transformar em Nessie Black; a sua família não podia ignorar ser nessa direcção que o seu destino se encaminhava, não com um leitor de mentes entre eles. Assim sendo, só podia concluir que eles aprovavam. Por que outra razão lhe havia sido permitido passar tempo com Jake, senão para garantir que quando chegasse à idade certa, sentiria o suficiente por ele para não colocar entraves quando fossem conduzi-la ao altar?

Seria perfeito, não fosse o detalhe de ela considerar Jacob tão parte da família que a mera ideia de o olhar como os seus pais e tios se olhavam, de o beijar como casais se beijavam, de o abraçar como amantes se abraçavam, a nauseava. Ela não podia, em absoluto, permitir que realizassem seus intentos. Falar-lhes era algo que Nessie duvidava ir servir para os deter. A sua família amava-a. Esse era um estado das coisas que nunca colocaria em causa. Mas era incapaz de sacudir para longe a suspeita de que, fosse ela a confrontá-los com os seus receios, os seus pais se limitariam a sorrir e pedir-lhe para dar tempo ao tempo. Como se a sua recusa em começar algo com quem para ela era um irmão não passasse de uma infantilidade que ultrapassaria.

Nessie olhou para baixo, hipnotizada pelo ondular da espuma. A sua mãe tinha um historial com penhascos; tratava-se de uma velha piada de família, e ela perdera a conta da quantidade de vezes que ouvira o tio Emmett exclamar "_E a vez em que a Bella pulou da rocha e quase morreu afogada, lembram-se?"._ Para ela, afogar-se não era causa de preocupação. Nessie, a monstrinha da lagoa, recebera lições de natação desde tenra idade, o que aliado à força que lhe fora dada por genética e não veneno, a habilitava a vencer qualquer corrente.

Nessie pôs-se de pé com um movimento gracioso. A mão dela alcançou o saco que trouxera consigo, e que continha todo o dinheiro que fora capaz de reunir sem parecer suspeita. Duvidava que o que ali tinha fosse chegar para o tempo que faltava até ao seu crescimento se interromper, mas penúria era um problema que enfrentaria quando se deparasse com ele. Ela sabia caçar, e não era como se não pudesse pernoitar ao ar livre e poupar no aluguer de um tecto.

A sua principal preocupação era impedir que a sua família a detectasse. Nisso, a sua transparência ao poder da tia Alice era uma bênção. Sem saberem o seu paradeiro, era impossível arrastarem-na de volta e persuadirem-na a alterar o seu ponto de vista. Nessie tinha a impressão - ugh, má escolha de vocabulário - o horrível _pressentimento _de que se os autorizasse a debater a questão com ela, não demorariam tempo nenhum a instilar-lhe a convicção de que aquilo que a esperava era positivo, senão mesmo desejável. Um dos defeitos que Nessie tinha consciência de possuir era a tendência para fechar os olhos e mostrar as mãos em rendição face a uma censura.

Confrontar os outros levaria à sua rendição. Ergo, ela não podia confrontá-los. Significando que não podia vê-los ou falar-lhes. Daí, podia concluir que a melhor opção era manter-se afastada de casa e incontactável, até saber que se manteria firme na sua decisão mesmo que a família em peso a procurasse dissuadir. Nessie calculava estar nessa posição dentro de um ou dois anos, quando a sua aparência fosse tão adulta quanto alguma vez seria. Aí, não poderiam argumentar que a sua juventude era o motivo da sua intransigência. Dois anos. Eles passar-se-iam sem que desse por isso.

Nessie mergulhou.

* * *

O mapa-múndi mental de Nessie estava longe de ser perfeito, o que teria feito do seu nado para a Europa um empreendimento aventuroso mesmo sem os percalços com que se deparou. Algures no mar mediterrâneo, um tubarão chegou-se perto, educando-a quanto ao sabor do seu sangue e saciando a sua sede durante parte da viagem. Nessie precisava de respirar, pelo menos ocasionalmente, e por esse motivo receava descer demasiado fundo; o risco de se ir perder na escuridão das profundezas oceânicas e não conseguir regressar à tona a tempo de se abastecer de ar era suficientemente elevado para estar de pé atrás quanto a corrê-lo.

Quando se perdeu, ela demorou um dia inteiro a constatá-lo, mas isso não lhe causou apreensão. Tomar Europa como destino fora uma escolha sem bases. África, Ásia, qualquer continente que não América era igualmente aceitável. Quando terra se lhe apresentou, uma breve saída da água revelou-lhe que viera parar à Córsega. Ao sabê-lo, Nessie foi rápida a regressar ao mar. Córsega situava-se a uma proximidade preocupante da costa italiana, e se havia lugar que desejava evitar a todo o custo, era o país da _pasta e Renaiscence_.

A sua paragem seguinte foi em Marselha. Marselha era aceitável como poiso temporário enquanto não seguia viagem em terra firme. Após se deixar secar, ela partiu para a cidade, onde adquiriu uma muda de roupa e um saco de viagem novo. Alugar um quarto numa pensão era tentador, mas não seria, resolveu, tão inteligente quanto isso. Uma jovem com catorze anos de aparência, que conhecia talvez duas frases de francês e não tinha guardião, levantaria atenção indesejada. Por conseguinte, e embora ardesse por um duche de água doce, esse e outros luxos teriam de esperar que desenvolvesse um esquema para não atrair os serviços sociais.

Nessie dormiu nas docas, sob um bocado de linóleo. Isso importunou-a menos que os seus pesadelos, pesadelos em que lhe impingiam algo novo, algo emprestado e algo azul, e empurravam entre bancos de igreja para o altar, onde Jacob a esperava, sorrindo um sorriso que era fisicamente impossível não retribuir com sinceridade. Dias depois, ela retomou a marcha.

* * *

- Boa tarde. Daqui fala a Sra. Dwyer. Pode, por favor, transferir a chamada para a minha filha Carlie, hospedada no quarto cinquenta e três? - Um murmúrio de concordância veio do outro lado da linha. Segundos depois, o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira acordou para a vida.

Nessie foi até ele e tirou o auscultador do sítio, deixando a chamada em curso pelo tempo que calculou que uma senhora empresária demoraria a colocar a conversa em dia com a sua filha adolescente. Quando lhe pareceu que Carlie e a mãe desta já se haviam falado o suficiente, ela desligou e caminhou até ao espelho.

Dormir na relva, com a luz das estrelas a guardá-la, fora algo que acabara por decidir não servir para ela. De início, Nessie fora capaz de o suportar como um mal essencial, assim como às menos que fabulosas condições de higiene em que o seu estatuto de fugitiva a coagia a viver. Mas fazê-lo continuadamente, dia após dia após dia após noite, tornara-se intolerável passada uma semana. Da França ela partira para a Alemanha, e apesar de o seu alemão ser vastamente inferior ao seu quase nulo francês, Nessie alugara um quarto num hotel.

Aquele no qual estava presentemente era o segundo que tentara; o primeiro fora um com o tipo de ambiente que a levara a pensar que ninguém daria importância à sua aparência juvenil e ausência de companhia adulta. Mas o gerente exigira ver um documento identificativo, obrigando-a a inventar um pretexto para desaparecer e tentar a sorte do outro lado da cidade. Na sua tentativa seguinte, agira com maior cuidado; ela telefonara para o hotel com antecedência, apresentando-se como Melissa Dwyer e falando numa voz suficientemente diferente da sua para passar pela de um adulto.

Ela dissera que um quarto devia ser reservado para a sua _filha_, e acrescentara que esta tinha maturidade suficiente para formalizar o pagamento sozinha. Se o facto de esse pagamento ter sido efectuado em dinheiro vivo levantara as sobrancelhas de alguém, Nessie ainda precisava de ver as consequências disso.

Desde que ela chegara à Alemanha, parecia que tudo o que fazia era dormir. Os passados dias haviam sido suficientemente solarengos para derreter velas. Sendo-lhe dado a escolher entre andar às voltas até furar a carpete e afundar-se na enorme e fofa cama de casal, cama era a sua primeira escolha. Ali ela tinha acesso a livros e televisão, e não havia uma avó Esme para a obrigar a levantar-se às nove da madrugada, ou uma tia Alice para a capturar nas suas garras e arrastar até ao armário no instante em que colocava o nariz fora do quarto. Liberdade era algo doce.

Talvez fosse mau pensá-lo, quando a sua família se encontrava quase certamente consumida de preocupação, mas essa era a realidade dos seus sentimentos. Nada comprometia a sua estadia, e cada dia passado sem ser descoberta era um dia que a aproximava de ser uma adulta com direito a ter voz no que com a sua vida era feito. Ela decidiu que precisava de crescer depressa. Nessie Black tornar-se-ia real caso não o fizesse.

* * *

A sala de jantar do hotel era um espaço iluminado por candelabros colossais, que por si só deviam infringir vinte leis de protecção contra incêndios. Cada mesa tinha no centro uma jarrinha com flores. Nessie ocupou uma nos fundos, entre um casal de espanhóis que discutia por cima do menu, e o senhor Vasyl, um seu vizinho de andar.

Ela passara por uma situação embaraçosa quando descera, e as suas bochechas ainda se encontravam coradas com a memória. Um dos gatos da sua outra vizinha de andar, uma senhora croata que vivia no hotel a título permanente, viera direito a ela e atirara-se contra os seus pés. Nessie passara semanas a manter uma dieta de comida humana. A sua boca salivara à visão, e as suas mãos haviam arrebatado o animalzinho antes de o seu cérebro se colocar a par com elas.

Apenas a sua rápida tomada de consciência de que a proprietária do gato a observava do outro lado do corredor livrara Nessie de questões perigosas. Ela fingira que o agarrara para lhe fazer uma festa, ao mesmo tempo que repetia para si própria que chacinar animais de estimação alheios não causaria boa impressão. A senhora croata aproximara-se dela momentos depois, para recolher o gato e lhe dizer, sorridente, que ela era uma _schate_ ou _chate_. Nessie não fazia a ideia do que uma ou outra palavra queriam dizer, mas deduziu tratarem-se de elogios a partir da expressão que as acompanhou. Ela retorquira com um sorriso amarelo e precipitara-se pelas escadas abaixo antes que a velha senhora se desse conta da vermelhidão mortificada da sua face.

Uma vez instalada na mesa da sua escolha, Nessie fechou os olhos e permitiu que os diversos odores a invadissem. Não havia perigo em fazê-lo. Uma das muitas coisas que os seus pais haviam eficientemente e permanentemente gravado nela era uma repulsa visceral pela ideia de derramar sangue humano. Animais eram legais como fonte de nutrição, e Nessie não possuía um mecanismo de censura imbuído que a impelisse a afastar-se deles, daí a sua reacção ao gato. Pessoas inseriam-se numa categoria à qual Nessie chamava _"Nunca, sob circunstância alguma, nem pensar",_ um nome longo mas adequado. Ela largara os pacotes de plástico da cruz vermelha meio mês após ter aprendido a caçar sozinha, e não tocara em nada proveniente de um corpo pensante desde então.

Enquanto o seu pedido não chegava, Nessie começou a dobrar guardanapos. Ela estava a terminar o quarto cisne de papel quando o seu nariz detectou, entre cheiros de comida e flores e humanidade, aromas que lhe eram familiares. Havia a lasanha no prato de alguém na mesa atrás dela, o que a lembrava de quando a sua mãe ainda cozinhava. Havia as salsichas na mesa dos espanhóis, que a recordavam das noites em que jantava em casa do avô Charlie, e este se via obrigado a abrir uma lata delas e a servi-las com _ramen_ por ter queimado a sua última invenção culinária.

Os cheiros deixavam-na saudosa de casa sem que fosse essa a sua intenção, e isso destabilizava-a. Acerca dos jantares dos outros hóspedes, Nessie podia fazer pouco além de ignorá-los. Porém, havia algo que podia ser feito a respeito do vaso de frésias defronte dela, cujo perfume acertava demasiado perto do seu coração para que desejasse tê-lo debaixo do nariz durante todo o jantar. Nessie virou-se para a mesa do lado.

- Senhor Vasyl – chamou, esperando com força que o homem soubesse falar inglês, ou teria de se virar para os espanhóis. Interrompê-los quando se encontravam tão imersos na sua briga não lhe parecia sensato. O senhor Vasyl levantou a cabeça e pousou o seu garfo, fitando-a com ar interrogativo por cima de um bigode farfalhudo que faria o avô Charlie esverdear de inveja. – Teria a bondade de trocar a sua jarra de flores com a minha?

Se ele estranhara o pedido era uma questão de resposta difícil, mas não havia dúvida de que este fora compreendido. Nessie recebeu dele uma jarra com rosas brancas quase inodoras, e com a outra mão passou-lhe a sua jarra. Com ela foram as memórias de tardes em que ficava sozinha com a sua mãe enquanto os outros caçavam, de jogos que jogavam juntas e de momentos em que era penteada enquanto lhe cantavam, muito baixinho, uma canção de embalar.

Nessie entendeu que tinha os olhos húmidos, e limpou-os com um cisne.

- Obrigada. – O senhor Vasyl fez um gesto de _"Não tem de quê!"_

- Você é a minha vizinha de andar, correcto? - inquiriu ele, após a empregada que lhe viera trazer o pedido ter desaparecido para ir atender outro hóspede. Nessie parou o garfo no ar, a centímetros de uma das almôndegas que boiavam no caldo, e levantou os olhos para o homem, verificando que este a observava com exagerada atenção. Isso não lhe agradou. Era suposto estar a tentar passar despercebida. Mas visto que fora ela quem o interpelara, não podia recriminá-lo.

- Sim. Quarto cinquenta e três. - Nessie ponderou se a resposta curta soara rude ou concisa, e perguntou-se qual das opções deteria questões futuras com maior eficácia.

- Cinquenta e quatro. Ao lado do seu. Tenho a Frau Onan a duas portas de mim, também. Ela é aquela simpática senhora dos…_gatos.-_ A última palavra foi cuspida num tom que não permitia duvidar que tinha ali alguém que preferiria ter felinos transformados em tapetes a ter de lidar com eles. O que era pena, pois Nessie adoraria ter um gatinho, se o detalhe de os apreciar de mais de um modo não colocasse um travão em quaisquer planos de conseguir um animal de estimação.

- Sim, ela tem muitos - concordou, e picou a almôndega com o garfo. O senhor Vasyl não fez mais tentativas de retomar a conversação, o que ela apreciou. O resto da refeição procedeu sem sons que não os gritos dos espanhóis, que haviam principiado a partir loiça, e o burburinho de fundo de gente a conversar e talheres a entrechocar.

E na sua mente, Nessie ainda cheirava as frésias.

* * *

O corredor estava escuro quando ela subiu para o quarto. Problemas com o quadro eléctrico, deduziu. Sem iluminação, as sombras das paredes e plantas envasadas tinham um quê de arrepiante, mas medo do escuro era um mal de que Nessie nunca padecera. Ela fora precoce quanto a racionalizar que era uma vampira, embora só em parte, e que seria ridículo uma criatura nocturna por excelência temer o escuro. A sua visão era menos que perfeita naquelas condições, mas não tão medíocre quanto a de um humano. Assim, ela evitou as armadilhas do caminho, dançando sobre um bengaleiro derrubado no qual outros tropeçariam e evitando ser atingida na cara pelas folhas de uma palmeira artificial.

Nessie esvaziou os bolsos em busca da chave electrónica, encontrou-a e enfiou-a na ranhura da porta. A sua testa franziu-se quando nenhuma luz se acendeu em reconhecimento, e censurou-se pela desatenção. Se falhara a luz, como podia esperar que o sistema funcionasse? Ela empurrou a madeira, cuidadosamente. Seria um problema se precisasse de explicar à gerência que arrancara a porta do sítio. Esta abriu, como supusera que faria. Se o quadro fora abaixo, era lógico que todas elas se abririam automaticamente, para impedir os hóspedes de ficar trancados nos quartos.

Nessie entrou. A primeira coisa em que reparou foi na sombra gigante.

- Quem está aí? – A parte dela que era uma adolescente de catorze sugeriu Volturi, algum vampiro que detectara o seu cheiro e decidira investigar, um ladrão humano, ou alguém da sua família que lhe apanhara o rasto. A parte dela que era uma menina de cinco pensou em monstros sob a cama.

O seu olfacto não pensou; ele soube.

- Menina Dwyer? - A sombra agitou-se, talvez espantada por ter sido apanhada tão depressa, e endireitou-se, abandonando a posição agachada em que estivera.

- Sim. Olá. Porque é que está no meu quarto, senhor Vasyl? – exigiu ela saber, colocando as mãos nas ancas como era hábito a tia Rosalie fazer quando esta se enfurecia com o tio Emmett. Nessie suspeitava que o efeito não era tão impressionante vindo dela, mas manteve-se firme. Se o senhor Vasyl, que entretanto dera um passo em frente e encurtara a distância entre eles, entrara ali para roubar, ela não tardaria a sabê-lo. Se ele tivesse entrado por outra razão, desculpar-se por ter sido brusca desarmaria a situação. Fosse como fosse, ela sabia como proceder.

Ou assim julgava.

- O seu quarto? - O homem riu-se nervosamente. - Que embaraçoso. Podia jurar que era o meu número na porta, mas como está escuro e não tenho por hábito vir pelas escadas, devo ter feito confusão. Desculpe-me, a minha vista e sentido de orientação já não são o que eram.

Bem, isso fazia sentido. Ele era humano.

- Está desculpado. – Ele era humano, mas no fundo do seu cérebro havia uma voz que dizia ser estranho que se ele pensara estar no seu quarto, tivesse sido tão furtivo quando entrara. – O seu é aqui ao lado. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Muito gentil da sua parte, menina - disse o senhor Vasyl, dando mais dois passos em frente. – Estou a ver que os seus pais a educaram bem.

- Ahh…sim.

- Empresários, segundo ouvi?

- Sim! – exclamou Nessie, com vigor. Aquela parte treinara. Mas perturbava-a que o senhor Vasyl se encontrasse ao corrente da sua história, ainda que se tratasse da história falsa que fizera a gerência do hotel comprar. Chamara ela tanta atenção que se legitimasse que hóspedes andassem a colocar questões? - Melissa e Rick Dwyer.

- Interessante - disse ele. - Porque não me pareceu tão certa disso quando a ouvi dizer, cito, "_quinze anos, e não, é claro que não estou fugida de casa, onde é que arranjaram essa ideia ridícula?",_ após repetir os nomes e identidades dos seus pais como se isso fosse algo que carecesse de ensaio. - Os lábios de Nessie começaram a formar um protesto, que morreu antes de ter oportunidade de ser verbalizado. Ela olhou para o rosto do senhor Vasyl, para o seu ar franco, aberto e sorridente. O sorriso…o sorriso era o que estragava tudo. De algum modo, este sucedia em ser mais predador que o de um vampiro.

Nessie estremeceu e recuou um passo.

- Este hotel tem paredes finas - esclareceu o senhor Vasyl, ao notar o choque na face dela. Ele continuou a observá-la, rindo para dentro. Não devia ser possível a atitude de uma pessoa mudar assim, de um segundo para outro, mas a dele fizera-o. O simpático homem de meia-idade desaparecera. Algo diferente ocupava o seu lugar. - Oh, não tenha medo, Carlie, se é realmente esse o seu nome. E também não há necessidade de continuar a fingir. – Ele coçou o queixo, adoptando um ar pensativo. - Fugida de casa, aposto, mas porquê? Maus-tratos? Pai ou padrasto abusador? – O riso tornou-se mais profundo, parecendo vir de dentro do seu estômago. – Com uma carinha como essa, não me admiraria se fosse a última opção.

_- Saia!_ – Nessie saltou para longe, furtando-se à sua tentativa de lhe tocar a bochecha. Ela tremia de cima a baixo, e não era capaz de deslindar quais os tremores causados por medo e quais se deviam à fúria que a consumia. - Saia, estou a dizer-lhe!

- E eu estou a ouvir. O que é que fará, se eu não me for? Chamará pela gerência? Gritará? - Ela continuou a recuar, procurando colocar o máximo de distância entre eles dois. A expressão no rosto do outro era de fazer revirar as entranhas, e o coração dela batia veloz, como o de uma ave assustadiça. - Eu gostaria de a ver tentar. Vá, faça-o!

- Se não se for embora agora mesmo, eu…_eu mato-o!_ - Alguns segundos de silêncio consternado seguiram-se à sua explosão. Nessie mexeu-se, tensa. Senso comum dizia-lhe que ele era só um humano, que não constituía perigo para ela. Que se conseguiria livrar dele. Mas a parte irracional dela lembrava-lhe os avisos do avô Charlie sobre as coisas horríveis, coisas que a deixavam gelada, que aconteciam a criancinhas que aceitavam doces de estranhos e conversavam com homens que falavam como o senhor Vasyl estava a falar-lhe. - Estou a falar a sério. Eu…

Com um movimento rápido que Nessie nunca teria esperado de um humano, quanto mais de um daquela idade, ele estava em cima dela.

- Carlieee…- A voz dele arrastou-se junto ao seu ouvido, pegajosa e imunda como um escarro. Anos de dogmas estampados à força no seu subconsciente levantaram-se, bradando "_Tu não levantarás a mão contra um ser humano!"_ quase tão alto quanto os seus instintos lhe gritavam para lhe quebrar o pescoço e despachar o assunto. - Não tenhas medo, não vou contar o teu segredo a ninguém. Agora, sê uma boa menina e vem cá. Não te irei magoar.

Ela não acreditou numa só sílaba. Quando ele lhe colocou uma mão em redor dos ombros e apanhou uma mecha do seu cabelo, que torceu entre os dedos, Nessie sentiu ganas de vomitar. Com um gesto brusco, atirou-o para o lado, mas longe de o deter, a sua resistência só o pareceu incentivar. O seu sorriso tornara-se abominável.

- Tu és forte - comentou, quase silvando o _"és"._ - Forte, e tão…_tão bonita._

A primeira frase que Nessie se recordava de ouvir. Saída daquela boca.

- LARGUE! – O seu cotovelo disparou, apanhando senhor Vasyl na barriga quando este fez outro gesto destinado a prendê-la. Ele dobrou-se, e ela aproveitou a aberta para o empurrar. O senhor Vasyl caiu ao chão, produzindo um ruído de madeira a partir.

Nessie olhou para o seu corpo inerte. Ela demorou um par de segundos a dar-se conta de o ter morto, mais por se encontrar com a mente embrutecida de choque do que por não ser aparente. Mal essa compreensão se instalou, uma complexa mistura de sentimentos invadiu-a. Alívio, porque se salvara. Raiva, porque não acabara com ele mais dolorosamente. Culpa, porque o que acabava de fazer ia contra tudo o que a sua família lhe ensinara, mesmo que aquele a quem o fizera fosse mais monstro do que a maioria dos vampiros. Mas todas as emoções, pavor era a dominante.

Ela matara alguém. Questões morais à parte, o que devia fazer agora?

_Fugir. Esconder o corpo._ Esconder o corpo e depois fugir. Com a ponta do sapato, Nessie empurrou o senhor Vasyl para debaixo da cama, tirando-o da sua vista mas infelizmente não dos seus pensamentos. Ela ajeitou as cobertas, deixando-as caídas em redor da cama de modo a ocultar o que havia debaixo dela. Todo o dinheiro que espalhara pela divisão foi reunido num ápice, e as suas roupas enfiadas à pressa para dentro de uma mochila. Nessie colocou-a às costas e abriu a janela. Dezenas de metros abaixo, a cidade nocturna era uma amálgama de luzes coloridas e ruídos de motores em funcionamento. Ela inalou o ar frio, que falhou em acalmá-la, e fincou um pé no parapeito, equilibrando-se nele. O outro pé não demorou a seguir-lhe o exemplo.

Nessie murmurou uma prece, esticou os braços, e deixou-se cair.


End file.
